7 Digimon
by Major144
Summary: MaloMyotismon has returned for revenge. He has captured the DigiDestened. Azulongmon use his great power to resurrect 7 digimon from the past to rescue them. He resurrects BlackWarGreymon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Wizardmon, Mummymon, DemiDevimon and Arukenimon. Can they stop MaloMyotismon and rescue the DigiDestion?
1. Chapter 1 Return of a Villain

7 Digimon  
Chapter 1 Return of a Villain  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

Deep in the mountains of the Digital World an old evil lurked. It was a shadowy wraith floated in the shadows. The wraith was furious. It was all that remained of a powerful villain named MaloMyotismon. Life was not going so well. MaloMyotismon had tried to conquer both the Human World and the Digital World twice! But he had been stoped on both occasions by the DigiDestined. In the past he had three different forms. Fist there was Myotismon, then VenoMyostismon, and finally MaloMyotismon. All three of those forms had been destroyed. The wraith felt it's anger grow with each painful memory. Oh how it desired revenge against all those who had done it wrong! He wraith felt power course through it's form. It concentrated and willed itself into a solid physical form. The process felt like it took years, but in reality it took a few hours. The now solid wraith stood up flexing it's reformed body. MaloMyotismon was back! He expected his body. He looked like a mechanical vampire. He had two extra mouths on his shoulders, a sharp tail, and mechanical wings. It felt good to be back.  
"I'm back DigiDestined and I'm coming for you all! Enjoy the last moments of your lives! I will have my revenge on you all and I will conquer both the Human World and the Digital World!" Laughed MaloMyotismon.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 A Fort and an Army

7 Digimon  
Chapter 2 A Fort and an Army  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

MaloMyotismon decided to build himself a new fortress to launch his plans for revenge. He went about the Digital World collecting supplies. He gathered a bunch of stone and even managed to find some intact Control Spires. These would come in very handy. The dark energy from the Control Spires would prevent some of the first generation of DigiDestined from digivolving their digimon partners. Now that MaloMyotismon had his building material he needed to recruit an army to help build his new fortress and help him conquer the Human World and the Digital World. He set out to some dark woods. He entered the woods. He felt the dark ghostly presence of evil. He let out his aura to attract the evil presence. Soon a large group of Bakemon, Phantomon, and some SkullSatamon appeared. One of the SkullSatamon stepped up to MaloMyotismon.  
"Who are and what are you doing in our territory?" The skeleton demanded.  
"I'm the emperor of darkness MaloMyotismon! I have come here to recruit you and lead you to glorious victory!" Said MalMyotismon.  
There were gasp and whispers among the crowd. They either knew who he was or they had heard stories about the dark emperor. The same SkullSatamon stepped up to MaloMyotismon.  
"Ok we're in, but what's in it for use?" He asked.  
"Your territory will increase. You will no longer be bound to this puny forest. You will be able to roam free where ever you want." Explained MaloMyotismon.  
The digimon cheered.  
"Ok we're in." Said the SkullSatamon.  
"Good now follow these quadrants to my base. I have some blueprints for a castle that needs to be constructed." Said MaloMyotismon. "Can you do that?" He asked.  
"Sure thing master." Said the SkullSatamon as he and the rest of the digimon flew into the sky.  
MaloMyotismon went to a dessert region. He looked around and saw a large group of digimon. There were some Darktyrannomon, some Tuskmon, and some Devidramon.  
The perfect muscle for his army. MaloMyotismon flew to the group. All the digimon turned to face him.  
"I'm MaloMyotismon! You our all my servants! If you do not like that you may attack me!" Said MaloMyotismon.  
The digimon looked at each other confused. Then a Darktyrannomon, a Tuskmon and a Devidramon rushed forward at MaloMyotismon. He grabbed the Darktyrannomon with one massive hand and the the Tuskmon with the other and slammed them together. They landed in a heap. He then flew into the air and slammed the Devidramon into the ground. MaloMyotismon stood with one foot on the mound of defeated enemies. The rest of the digimon bowed to the ground at their new master. He produced a globe of energy.  
"Follow this globe. It will lead you to some mountains and you will find a castle under construction. I will be there shortly." Said MaloMyotismon.  
The digimon marched off. MaloMyotismon turned towards some icy mountains he felt an unfamiliar evil in those mountains. He decided to investigate. He found a cave and went in. He found a chamber with a giant iceberg in it. On closer inspection MaloMyotismon saw a figure trapped in the ice. The figure looked like the evil digimon Devimon but it was all white. One thing was for sure there was a great evil power coming from the digimon. MaloMyotismon used his Crimson Mist to melt the ice around the figure. The figure fell to the ground, then it struggled to it's feet.  
"Who are you? Why were you imprisoned?" Asked MaloMyotismon.  
"I'm IceDevimon. I was imprisoned by Azulongmonfor killing hundreds of Digimon." Said the figure. "Thank you for feeing me. I'm now indebted to you. I will serve you." He said.  
"Good I can use someone like you for my army." Said MaloMyotismon.  
They both flew from the cave and heading in the direction of the lair.  
Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. In a secret lair the red hooded figure of Daemon watched MaloMyotismon recruit his army. Daemon called for his servant LadyDevimon.  
"Yes master what is your bidding?" She asked.  
"Go get MarineDevimon and gather the Vilemon. We're going to go visit an old acquaintance of mine." Said Daemon.  
LadyDevimon left to follow her masters orders. There was much evil in the air.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Evil Alliance

7 Digimon  
Chapter 3 Evil Alliance  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

When MaloMyotismon and IceDevimon arrived at the fortress it was almost complete. MaloMyotismon smiled wickedly as he and IceDevimon entered the castle. They marched their way down the halls passing many digimon doing various kind of work. They made their way into a large room that contained a large throne. MaloMyotismon walked up to the throne and sat in it.  
"It feels good to be in charge." MaloMyotismon said aloud with pleasure  
IceDevimon stood by his side. The moment of pleasure went away. Now it was time to think about revenge. MaloMyotismon faced a small problem, all his enemies were in the Human World. At the current moment he had no means to transport himself or his minions to the Human World. He went deep into though trying to figure out a solution.

Meanwhile out on the castle walls some SkullSatamon and some Phantomon were on guard watch, when a loud stomping sound. The guards looked up startled to see a massive figure making it's way towards the castle. It wasn't alone two winged figures were in front of the figure and behind those figures and the giant were hundreds of tiny flying creatures. The figures got more into view. It was Daemon, his servant LadyDevimon, his giant underling MarineDevimon, and massive army of Vilemon. The guards on the wall panicked.  
"We're under attack!" Shouted a SkullSatamon.  
"Sound the alarm! We must alert the rest of the army and the master!" Shouted a Phantomon.  
"Wait! Delay that! Look!" Shouted a SkullSatamon as it pointed at the army outside.  
One of the Vilemon was holding a flagpole with a white flag on it.  
"Are they surrendering to us?" Asked a confused Phantomon.  
Daemon flew forward.  
"We come in peace. We mean you no harm. I seek an audience with your master." He said.  
"Our master won't have any audience with you." Said a SkullSatamon.  
"Oh he will. Just say that Daemon seeks an audience with him to form an alliance with him." Said Daemon.  
The guards looked at each other confused. Finally they sent one of the Phantomon to go tell their master the news.

MaloMyotismon sat on his throne still thinking when the Phantomon came rushing in.  
"What do you want?" Asked MaloMyotismon.  
"My lord there is a large army at our gates. They are lead by a digimon called Daemon, who request an audience with to form an alliance with you." Said the Phantomon.  
"Go back to the wall and let Daemon and any personal aid he has in. The rest of his army stays outside." Said MaloMyotismon.  
"Yes sir." Said the Phantomon as he left.  
The Phantomon returned to the wall and relayed his master's orders to the rest of the guards. They let Daemon and LadyDevimon through the gates the rest of Daemon's army stayed outside. Daemon and LadyDevimon entered the throne room.  
"Welcome to my castle." Said MaloMyotismon.  
"Good to see that your up and about again. What does this make the fourth time you've come back from the dead?" Said Daemon.  
MaloMyotismon glared at his guest.  
"How dare you insult my master in his own castle!" Shouted IceDevimon as he leapt up to attack.  
MaloMyotismon raised his handed IceDevimon halted.  
"Let them speak first then I will decide what we should do." He said.  
IceDevimon returned to his master's side.  
"Speak." Ordered MaloMyotismon.  
"Yes. Sorry about that earlier comment. I'm here to form an alliance with you not start a war. We've had our little clash over the Dark Spores, but that was all in the past. You and I have both been beaten by the DigiDestion. I have learned from my defeat. Both our forces individually are insufficient in defeating the DigiDestion. But if we combined forces we will have more then enough power to defeat them and conquer both the Humane World and the Digital World." Said Daemon.  
"You speak true wisdom. An alliance we shall form." MaloMyotismon. "But besides your army what else do you have to offer me?" He asked.  
"I offer you my power to travel to other worlds. As I have guess you posses no means to travel to the Human World and take your revenge." Said Deamon.  
"Your our correct. Your powers I'm in desperate need of." Said MaloMyotismon.  
He summoned a Bakemon into the room.  
"Bring us four glasses of wine, so we can have a toast for this grand occasion." He ordered.  
The Bakemon returned with a tray with four glasses of wine on it. MaloMyotismon, Deamon, IceDevimon, and LadyDevimon each took a glass.  
"A toast for our new evil alliance." Said MaloMyotismon.  
"To the end of the DigiDestion and to our future conquest." Added Daemon.  
They drank their wine and laughed evilly.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare Capture 1

7 Digimon  
Chapter 4 Nightmare Capture 1  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

MaloMyotismon and Daemon sipped wine and discussed a strategy.  
"My power can allow us access to the Human World. Once were there what is your plan?" Asked Daemon.  
"You will lead some of our troops to each of the DigiDestion's homes. Once there you will dispense this new weapon I've created." Said MaloMyotismon as he pulled out a tiny sprayer with strange black and red licked in it.  
"What is it?" Asked Daemon.  
"This is my Nightmare Mist. It will put the DigiDestion to sleep and put them in a horrible nightmare." Explained MaloMyotismon. "After the children are knocked out you will bring them here." He said.  
"Excellent plan. It shall be done." Said Daemon as he put his wine glass down and left the room.  
He grabbed LadyDevimon, a couple of Vilemon, and some Bakemon. He opened a portal to the Human World and they went through it. They were in the Human World. It was night there.  
"We shall find the homes of the DigiDestined. Sense for signs of other digimon." Ordered Daemon.  
The digimon searched for a little bit until they sensed the energies of two digimon. It was the home of humans Tai, Kari, and their digimon companions Agumon and Gatomon. They were all sitting in the livening room watching the news, when the picture turned to static and the lights flicked off.  
"That's weird." Said Tai.  
"Good evening children." Said a voice.  
The figure of Daemon phased through a wall.  
"Daemon!" Shouted Kari.  
"Good you remember me. Now here's a nice little treat to help you go to sleep." Said Daemon as he pulled out the sprayer and sprayed.  
A red and black cloud in the shape of a laughing skull came out of the sprayer and enveloped the children and their digimon. They fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Two down ten more to go." Said Daemon as he opened a portal and summoned some Bakemon to come pick up the children and carry them through the portal back to the castle.

In Tai's dream he was reliving the moment when Myotismon kidnapped his sister Kari. Myotismon picked up Kari, flew into some mist and disappeared.  
"Come back here with my sister!" He shouted.  
"Oh don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you here's a little playmate for you." Said Myotismon's voice from the mist.  
Tai heard a noise from behind and turned to see SkullGreymon coming towards him. Tai shouted and ran with SkullGreymon on his heels and Myotismon laughing in the background.

In Augmon's dream he was reliving the moment where he had been captured and tortured by the Digimon Emperor. He was tied up with a Dark Ring wrapped around his neck, a Dark Spiral wrapped around his arm, and the Emperor was fiercely whipping his back.  
"Just surrender to me and the pain will all be over." Said the Emperor.  
"Never." Rasped Augmon.  
The Emperor went back to whipping.

In Kari's dream she was watching her friend Wizardmon be killed over and over again by Mtotismon. She turned her head only a group of Numemon were viciously killed over and over by Machinedramon. She screamed, covered her ears and tried to shut out the screams of the dying.

In Gatomon's dream she was watching her friend Wizardmon be brutally killed by Myotismon. When Wizardmon was dead Myotismon would turn to Gatomon and start beating her with his Crimson Lightning. She screamed in pain.

In the Human World Daemon and his forces had located the home of the human Joe and his digimon partner Gomamon. Daemon phased his way through into the house. Joe and Gomamon only had time to look in surprise at Daemon before they were knocked out by the nightmare mist.

Joe and Gomamon were in the same dream. They were on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean. They had know idea where they were or how they got here.  
"Let's go to the control bridge and ask whoever there were we are." Said Joe.  
"Ok.' Said Gomamon.  
They made there way to the bridge where they saw a man with a mustache in a captain's outfit.  
"Excuse me sir, but what ship is this and where are we going?" Asked Joe.  
"Why your on the SSS Impending Doom and were heading to Oblivion!" Said the captain as he transformed in front of their very eyes.  
The captain was the giant chicken digimon Kokatorimon! Joe and Gomamon screamed and ran with Kokatorimon in hot pursuit. They ran down a corridor and dived into a random room Kokatorimon ran past them.  
"I think we lost him." Said Joe.  
They looked around the room they were in it was some kind of concert room with a large stage with down curtains. The curtains raised up.  
"Alright folks put your hands together for the best singer ever. MetalEtamon!" Said a voice.  
On the stage stood MetalEtamon with a mike.  
"We'll hell there folks. Get ready for my number one hit. Dark Spirits Delux!" Said MetalEtamon as he brought down some dark lighting at Joe and Gomamon. They barely dodged it. They ran out of the concert room and onto the main deck.  
"This ships full of enemies!" Said Joe.  
"Maybe we should take our changes with the sea." Suggested Gomamon.  
They walked to the edge of the ship and looked at the water. An enormous shape shot up to the surface. It was MetalSeadramon!  
"Nice day for a swim eh boys." Said MetalSeadramon.  
Joe and Gomamon ran screaming.  
"What is with this ship!?" Screamed Joe.

In the real world Daemon was sending Joe and Gomamon through a portal back to the castle.  
"Three down nine more to go." Daemon said with an evil laugh.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare Captures 2

7 Digimon  
Chapter 5 Nightmare Capture 2  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

Daemon's minions had located the home of the the human Izzy and his digimon partner Tentomon. Izzy was on his computer. Looking at some readings.  
"That's odd according to my computer readings there are some new digimon in the city and I keep getting readings of portals to the Digital World being opened up and close. I should alert the others about this." Said Izzy as he reached for the phone.  
"You will do no such thing." Said Daemon as he phased through a wall.  
Before Izzy or Tentomon could do anything Daemon knocked them out with the nightmare mist. They fell to the ground unconscious.

In Izzy's dream he was strapped to a lab table wearing some kind of headgear. He looked up and saw two digimon one was Datamon and the other was Vademon.  
"You can do all the painful experiments you want on him but I want his curiosity." Said Vademon.  
"Fine. Fine. You can have it. Now if you excuse me I have some experiments I want to do. I want to know how these humans tick." Said Datamon.  
The two digimon closed in on Izzy.  
"Stay away from me!" Shouted Izzy.

In Tentomon's dream he was trapped in a giant spider web. He looked up nervously to see a Dokugumon slowly creeping forward licking it's choppers hungrily. Tentomon trashed furiously trying to break free.

In the real world Daemon was sending Izzy and Tentomon through a portal back to the castle.  
"Four down eight to go." Said Daemon.

Daemon's minions located the house of the humans Matt and T.K. And their digimon partners Patamon and Gabumon. T.K., Matt, and their digimon were in the kitchen. T.K. was trying to get in contact with Kari.  
"That's weird I keep calling Kari on her home phone and cell phone but see won't pick up. I've sent her some messages on her Digivice put she won't respond. That not like her." Said T.K. with concern.  
"Your right something is up I tried to get in contact with Tai but he's not responding." Said Matt.  
"Something is wrong we should go to their house and investigate." Said T.K.  
"Oh don't worry you'll be seeing them soon." Said a voice.  
Everyone turned to see Daemon phase through the wall.  
"Daemon!" Shouted T.K.  
"Oh it's good to see you to T.K. I've brought you all a little present." Said Daemon as he sprayed the nightmare mist.  
The humans and their Digimon fell to the ground unconscious.

T.K. and Patamon were in the same dream. In the two of them were being attacked by their old enemy Devimon. He towered over them. Devimon grabbed Patmon in one hand and started squeezing him. Patamon cried in pain.  
"I will crush you all!" Shouted Devimon.  
T.K. watched the display in horror. When he herd someone approaching him from behind. Before he could turn a hand grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. He was turned around to face the figure. It was the evil grinning face of Pidedmon!  
"Well . Well. If it isn't the little runt who kept me from finishing my keychain collection from last time. But this time your going to be part of my collection." Laughed Piedmon with glee.  
T.K. looked down at Piedmon's waist. There were a bunch of keychains version of his friends! Piedmon dropped him to the ground.  
"Now get running. It's more of a challenge and way more!" Laughed Piedmon.  
T.K. ran as Piedmon threw his Trump Swords at him. They barely missed T.K. He ran with Patamon's screams of pain and the combined evil laughter of Devimon and Piedmon in the air.

In Matt's dream he was in the cave of darkness and depression. Their was a giant computer screen. On the screen were Piedmon and Etamon.  
"Welcome folks to another edition of "Your Failures!" Said Etamon.  
"Today we have a special guest. Matt! He has the crest of friendship, but some friend he is. He can't even defend his friends or family! Etamon role the clips!"  
The first clip was of young T.K. Being attacked by Devimon. Matt remembered that day no matter what he or his fellow DigiDestined did they couldn't stop Devimon from tormenting his brother. The next clip rolled. It was a clip of his friends Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon being killed by Myotismon. Matt remembered watching his friends death and not be able to do anything about it. The next clip rolled. It was young Kari being kidnapped by Phantomon. Matt had given his Tai his word that he would keep Kari out of harm and danger, but he failed. The next clip rolled. It was young T.K. being taking captive by Puppetmon. Matt remembered the great feeling of helplessness as he watched Puppetmon take his little brother away.  
"Stay tuned folks will be playing this great clips twenty four seven." Said Piiedmon.  
Matt curled up into a ball of despair.

In Gabumon's dream he was in a lake being chased by Seadramon. He managed to make his way to shore, only to be confronted by another enemy. It was Puppetmon.  
The evil puppet shot his Puppet Strings at Gabumon and took control of his limbs.  
"Time to play with the dumb little digimon." Laughed Puppetmon.  
Puppetmon made Gabumon dance and then run into a bunch of trees. Gabumon herd a ringing in his ears and the evil laughter of Puppetmon.

In the real word Daemon opened a portal and transported the children and their digimon to the castle.  
"Six down six to go. We're halfway there." Said Daemon.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare Capture 3

7 Digimon  
Chapter 6 Nightmare Capture 3  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

Daemon's minions had located the house of the human Yolie and her digimon partner Hawkmon. Daemon phased through their house. Yolie and Hawkmon only had time to let out a shout before they were knocked out by the nightmare mist.

In Yolie's dream she was walking in the woods when she was attacked by the flower digimon Blossomon. The digimon picked her up with it's vines. Yolie struggled desperately. She heard some evil laughter and turned to see LadyDevimon floating nearby.  
"We'll if it isn't the brat who hit me in the back with a skateboard." LadyDevimon said as she ran one of her clawed hands down Yolie's face.  
Yolie winched as some scratches appeared on her face and started bleeding a little.  
"We're going to have some fun." Said LadyDevimon.  
Yolie let out a scream.

In Hawkmon's dream he was in some woods surrounded by mist. He heard a noise from behind. He turned his just in time to see a blade come rushing towards him! He ducked barely avoiding the blade. He looked to see who his attacker was. It was Ninjamon and he wasn't alone. Another sword figure came into view it was Musyamon. The two digimon went after Hawkmon. Hawkmon quickly escaped into the sky. After a few minutes he saw a large rock. He decided to land on top of it rest and figure out what was going on. As he got close to the rock it stood up revealing it's self to be Golemon. The massive rock digimon tried to crush Hawkmon with it's massive hands. Hawkmon barely avoided the blow as he flew like crazy.

In the real word Daemon opened a portal to transport Yoile and Hawkmon to the castle.  
"Seven down five more to go." Said Daemon.

His minions located the house of the human Sora and her digimon partner Biyoman and the human Mimi and her digimon Palmon were dropping by for a visit. Daemon phased through the wall. The girls and their digimon were havering some snacks when Daemon came in and sprayed them with the nightmare mist and knocked them out.

In Sora's dream she was tied to a stake and a bunch of Bakemon merge together to form one giant Bakemon. It mashed it's teeth together and moved towards Sora who screamed in fright.

In Biyomon's dream she was being attacked my Myotismon. He shot a beam of Crimson Lightning through Biyomon's chest! She screamed in pain.

In Mimi's dream she was in a dungeon. She saw a Leomon, Orgermon, Chuumon, Piximon, and Andromon chained to a wall. Piedmon was there and he was throwing his Trump Swords into the captured digimon laughing like a maniac. Mimi screamed in horror.

In Palmon's she was being attacked by Myotismon. He launched Nightmare Claw at her. She fell to the ground with no color and paralyzed. Her face frozen in a scream.

In the real world Daemon opened a portal to transport the girls and their digimon to the castle,  
"Nine down and only three left." Said Daemon.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare Capture 4

7 Digimon  
Chapter 7 Nightmare Capture 4  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

Daemon's minions located the house of the human Cody and his digimon partner Armadillomon. Daemon phased through the wall and quickly knocked them out with the nightmare mist.

In Cody's dream he was walking in the park when he saw the backs of his dead father Hiroki Hida and his best friend Yukio Oikawa. Cody was overjoyed to see them.  
"Dad! Mr. Oikiawa!" Cody shouted as he ran towards them.  
They turned around and he gasped. Their skin was pale white, their eyes blood red, they had vampire fangs. Cody backed away nervously. He heard some evil laughter and looked up to see MaloMyotismon towering over them. Cody started running away from the horrible sight.

In Amadillomon's dream he was in the woods being chased by Thundermon towards a lake when they reached the lake MegaSeadramon came shooting out and started attacking. Amadillomon ran with the two digimon behind chasing after him.

In the real world Daemon opened a portal to transport Cody and Amadillomon'to the castle.  
"Ten down and two to go." Said Daemon.  
His minions located the house of the human Kennd his digimon partner Wormmon, by change the human Davis was there with his digimon partner Veemon. Ken was looking at his computer with concerned.  
"I've been getting some readings of portals to the digital world being open up all around town, but for only a few minutes. I've also picked up some strange digimon signals. I've tried to get in contact with Izzy to see if he's been picking any of this up, but I couldn't reach him. I tried to get in contact with the others, but there no answer." Said Ken with concern.  
"Your right. I haven't been able to get in contact with anyone either." Said Davis.  
"Oh don't worry about friends. You'll soon be joining them." Said Daemon as he phased through a wall.  
Before the humans and their digimon could do anything Daemon knocked them out with the nightmare mist.

In Davis's dream he was a canyon. He heard some shouting and looked to see his friends tied up and hanging from a bridge. He heard some stomping and looked to see the three headed digimon Deltamon come marching in. The digimon eyeballed Davis's friends hungrily. Davis shouted in dismay.

In Veemon's dream he was being beat by a crazy Vegiemon. The crazy digimon would pick him up and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

In Ken's dream he watched horrified as his older brother Sam was hit by a car and killed. He looked over and saw Wormmon lying on the ground and then the digimon burst into a bunch of data and died.  
"Look at the world has take from us. Lets show it what happens when they mess with the Digimon Emperor!" Said a voice behind Ken.  
Ken looked behind himself and saw a large mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection of him in his regular clothes, he saw himself wearing his Digimon Emperor outfit. The reflection had one of it's hands stuck out.  
"Come on let's go back to be the greatest ruler ever." Said The Digimon Emperor.  
"I'll never be that person again!" Shouted Ken.  
"Oh, but your already are." Said the Emperor.  
Ken looked down at himself he was in his Digimon Emperor outfit!  
"Noooooooo!" Screamed Ken as he grasped the sides of his head.  
The reflection laughed evilly at Ken.

In Wormmon's dream he was on the old Digimon Emperor base. The base was hovering above the Dark Whirlpool. Ken was there, but he was dressed in his Digimon Emperor's outfit and his creation Kimeramon was with him.  
"I already have a digimon partner. He's better then you. I have no use for you any longer you useless digimon!" Said the Emperor as he violently kicked Wormmon off the base.  
Wormmon fell into the Dark Whirlpool screaming.

In the real world Daemon opened a portal and transported the humans and their digimon to the castle.  
"We have them all now. With them out of the way nothing can stop us." Laughed Daemon as he entered the portal himself and disappeared.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Data Collection

7 Digimon  
Chapter 8 Data Collection  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

At MaloMyotismon's castle Daemon had just arrived with the last of the DigiDeston and their digimon. All the prisoners were being held by a Bakemon. MaloMyotismon looked at each prisoner with an evil grin.  
"We'll done Daemon. You've captured them all." He said.  
"It was no trouble your nightmare mist worked perfectly." Said Daemon. "What should we do with them now." He asked.  
"Lock them up in the dungeon for now. Will think of something." Said MaloMyotismon.  
The Bakemon took the prisoners away.  
"Nothing can stop use now." Said MaloMyotismon.

The evil of MaloMyotismon and Daemon did not go unnoticed. In a castle far away. The giant dragon digimon know as Azulongmon sensed the evil that was going on. He also sensed that his DigiDeston had been taken prisoner. Azulongmon though about what course of action to take. He needed to put a team together. The team needed to up digimon who were powerful and cunning. He needed digimon who had some kind of connection to MaloMyotismon. They who know how MaloMyotismon thinks and how best to counter him. There were no digimon currently alive who fit that description. But there had been in the past. They were long dead, but if he had a little bit of their data he could resurrect them. He searched his memory and his records until he found 7 digimon who would fit his needs. He found out the locations of their demise. He summoned his servant Gennia and a couple of his clones Benjamin and Hogan. The three of them entered the room.  
"What is it Azulongmon?" Asked Gennia.  
"There is trouble brewing. The DigiDeston have been captured by MaloMyotismon. I have picked a team of 7 digimon to rescue them. Problem is they are all dead. I need you all go to the location they died at and collect their data." Said Azulongmon as he gave them some Digivices.  
"Will do it sir." Said Gennia.  
Azulongmon gave them each a location. Gennia would go to the Human World, Hogan into the sky above the Digital World, and Benjamin would go to a canyon in the Digital world. They went their separate ways.

Hogan boarded a Mekanorimon and flew into the sky. He checked his Digivice for any kind of digimon data. After about 20 minutes he found some data. Hogan uploaded the data to his Digivice. He flew back to the castle.

Benjamin was in a canyon. This particular canyon was the place where the DigiDestoned had last battled MaloMyotismon. Benjamin found two faint data signals. He uploaded them to his Digivice and went back to the castle.

Gennia was in the Human World. After walking around he located a couple of data signals in an alleyway. He uploaded them to his Digivice. He got two more signals coming from the Fuji TV building he went there and on to the roof and uploaded one of the dat signals to his Digivice. He looked at his Digivice and noticed something weird about the other data signal. It was moving inside the building. Gennia went inside the building. After a little walking he came across a transparent figure in a wizards outfit holding a small staff.  
"Wait." Said Gennia.  
"Who are you." Asked the figure.  
"My name is Gennia. I'm a friend of the DigiDeston. I'm here to collect your data so you can be resurrected. To save the DigiDeston from MaloMyotismon." Explained Gennia.  
"MaloMyotismon is alive and the DigiDeston are in danger? I'll help in anyway I can. You can download my data." Said the figure.  
"Before I do that what is your name?" Asked Gennia.  
"Wizardmon." Said the figure.  
Gennia downloaded Wizardmon's data into the Digivice, opened a portal to the Digital World and went back to the castle.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Resurrection

7 Digimon  
Chapter 9 Resurrection  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

In the castle of Azulongmon Gennia and his clones had returned with the data and the Digivices. Azulongmon ordered them to put the Digivices in front of him. They did what he said. Azulongmon focused on Hogan's Digivice first. The Digivice glowed, data shot out to form a pillar. Azulongmon shot energy into it and it started taking on form. A figure appeared it looked like WarGreymon but it was completely black. It was BlackWarGreymon! The resurrected digimon stood on it's feet for a couple of seconds then fell to the ground. He tried to stand up.  
"Where am I? What happened the last thing I remember was greatly wounded and that i flew into the sky and used the last of my strength to seal the Highton View Terrace Gate to the Digital World to prevent Myotismon from entering the Digital World." Said BlackWarGreymon.  
"Rest easy now BlackWarGreymon. All will be explained shortly." Said Azulongmon.  
The dragon digimon turned his attention to Benjamin's Digivice. The Device shot two pillars of data. Azulongmon shot energy into the pillars and they started taking on two forms. One of forms was a female. Her top half was humanoid, with long hair and two horns. Her bottom half was a spider. It had six legs. The other figure was male. He looked like a tall mummy welding a gun and he only had one eye. They were Arukenimon and Mummymon! They fell to the ground and groaned weakly.  
"I can't believe our master killed us for no reason." Said Arukenimon face laying in the ground.  
"I know." Said Mummymon as he raised his head and looked around confused. "Where are we?" He asked.  
Arukenimon looked up and took in their surroundings. Her eyes landed on BlackWarGreymon.  
"Auuuuuuu! BlackWarGreymon here to kill us!" She wailed.  
"Run my love I'll hold him off!" Shouted Mummymon as he tried to raise his gun.  
"Enough! Know one is trying to kill you! Just wait and everything will be explained." Said Azulongmon.  
The two resurrected digimon froze in shock and waited as Azulongmon continued his work. He focused on Gennia's Digivice. The Digivice glowed and four pillars of data shot out. Azulongmon shot energy into the pillars. The data started taking on four different forms. All four were male. The first digimon looked like a plush toy, wearing a green cape, it had a jack-o-lantern with an ax stuck in it for a head. The second digimon was made entirely out of rocks, with two yellow eyes. The third digimon was a short blue bat like creature with yellow eyes. The last digimon looked like a human. He was dressed like a wizard. He wore brown boots and gloves, a yellow and red outfit, and a blue cape and hat. He carried a small staff that looked like a sun. His hair was blond, his eyes green, and he had pale bluish skin. The digimon were Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, DemiDevimon, and Wizardmon. The four resurrected digimon fell to the ground.  
"What happen? Where are we?" Asked Pumpkinmon.  
"I don't know man last thing I remember is that Myotismon got mad at us then he killed us." Said Gotsumon.  
DemiDevimon was shivering.  
"It was so dark. I can't believe the boss just decided to consume me like that after all I did for him." Said DemiDevimon.  
Wizardmon stood up testing his limbs.  
"What is our mission?" He asked Azulongmon.  
All the other digimon stood up and looked at Azulongmon wondering what the mission was.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Mission

7 Digimon  
Chapter 10 Mission  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

The seven resurrected digimon gathered around Azulongmon.  
"I have gathered you all here to go on an important mission. The DigiDeston have been captured by MaloMyotismon and Daemon." He said.  
There was some gasp and mutters amongst the digimon.  
"Why did you choose any of us?" Asked Pumpkinmon.  
"All of you have a connection with both the DigiDeston and MaloMyotismon. A good number of you haves worked for MaloMyotismon, so you know how he thinks. Half of you in one way or another helped the DigiDeston in some way and you were killed by evil. Others served MaloMyotismon with great loyalty but in the end he betrayed you and killed you. Now it's your turn to help the DigiDeston. Some of you want to help your friends others want to get revenge or redeemed themselves. I have great faith in your abilities to accomplish this mission." Said Azulongmon.  
The 7 digimon nodded in understanding and agreement.  
"Before you go I have a couple of gifts for you here are some of my power orbs and here is a light potion." Said Azulongmon.  
A couple of glowing orbs and a small bottle of glowing liquid appeared. Wizardmon took the potion and one of the orbs. Mummymon grabbed the other orb.  
"What are these for?" Asked Wizardmon.  
"The DigiDeston have been put into a nightmare slumber. That potion there will awaken them from it. As for the orbs when your in some kind of bind gather some of your team mates and crush them in your hands. The orbs will give you a special ability. But I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out soon enough. Now get on your way." Said Azulongmon.  
The digimon left the room. Gennia handed them a map that told them the location of MaloMyotismon's castle. He also gave them car for the nonflying digimon to travel in. Mummymon and Arukenimon transformed into their human forms to fit in the car. Mummymon, Arukenimon, Pumpkinmon, and Gotsumon loaded up in the car. BlackWarGreymon, DemiDevimon, and Wizardmon flew behind the car. They were off on their mission.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 CourtYard Chaos

7 Digimon  
Chapter 11 Courtyard Chaos  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

The rescue team arrived at MaloMyotismon's castle. They staked the place out.  
"Sure dose look a whole lot like the old castle." Said DemiDevimon.  
"Agreed." Said Wizardmon.  
"How do we get in?" Asked Pumpkinmon.  
"Yeah it's not like we could just walk on in through the gates." Said Gotsumon.  
"Maybe we can. I remember some of the DigiDeston's digimons snuck into the last castle by disguising themselves and saying they wanted to join Myotismon's army." Said DemiDevimon.  
"That could work but we need to come up with some disguises. We don't want to run into MaloMyotismon. He'll immediately recognize use." Said Wizardmon.  
"I will not disguise myself." Said BlackWarGreymon.  
"Ok you don't have to. I think the guards would be weary of you. Ok here's the plan. Everyone except BlackWarGreymon will go inside wearing a disguise. When were inside the courtyard BlackWarGreymon will attack the walls. That will get the attention of all the flying digimon. BlackWarGreymon will lure the flying digimon away from the castle and defeat them. The rest of use will set up some trip wires, cause fires, and attack the guards. This will cause enough confusion for use to sneak into the castle." Said Wizardmon.  
The rest of the digimon nodded in agreement. The ones going into the castle got dressed up in their disguises. They got ready and approached the castle gates.  
"Halt who goes there?" Shouted a SkullSatamon from the wall.  
"We are some are some digimon who wish to join the army of MaloMyotismon." Said DemiDevimon.  
"What are your names?" Asked a Phantomon on the wall.  
"I'm PumpkinPatchmon." Said Pumpkinmon who was wearing a bunch of vines.  
"I'm Rockmossmon." Said Gotsumon who had rubbed a bunch of moss on himself.  
"I'm DarkBatmon." Said DemiDevimon who had rubbed a bunch of soot on himself.  
"I'm Butlermon." Said MummyMon in human form who was wearing a fake beard and glasses.  
"I'm Witchmon." Said Arukenimon in human form who had painted her face green.  
"And I'm ummmmm..." Said Wizardmon who was wearing a bunch of rags.  
The guards stared at him.  
"His Hobomon." DemiDevimon." Said quickly.  
"Ok you can come in." Said the Phantomon.  
The gates opened and they walked in.  
"Hobomon?" Asked Wizardmon.  
"What it was the best I could come up with on short notice. You almost blew our cover." Said DemiDevimon.  
"Fine." Said Wizardmon.  
The courtyard was packed with digimon. There were Darktyrannomon, Tuskmon, and Devidramon just laying around. There were Vilemon and Bakemon just hovering around. In a lake in the courtyard MarineDevimon rested half submerged. Everything was relaxed. Then BlackWarGreymon attacked! He came flying in knocking down several guards on one of the walls. The digimon stood there shocked then they all let out a roars and angry battle cries. A dozen Devidramons, followed by forty Vilemon, thirty Bakemon, twenty Phontomons, and ten SkullSatamon flew at BlackWarGreymon. He flew away with the angry digimon on his tail. The rest of the army ran around in confusion. The rest of the team went to work. Mummymon and Arukenimon changed into their digimon forms and started attacking confused digimon. They tangled them up with their webs and bandages. Groups of Tuskmon and Darktrannomon fell in a tangle on top of groups of Vilemon and Bakemon. Mummymon set fire to some bushes with a blast from his gun and he shot down a couple of Phantomon. Arukenimon punched some Vilemon around. Pumpkinmon did his Trick or Treat attack and made a giant pumpkin fall on a SkullStatmon's head head and blinded it. The now blind digimon ran around like crazy waving it's weapon hitting it's fellow guards. DemiDevimon and Gotsumon shot rocks and darts at a bunch of Vilemon and Bakemon. Wizardmon shot lighting at some Phantomon and sent them flying. MarineDevimon came lumbering out of the lake. The team saw him coming and charged in. Wizardmon flew in and shot some lightning at the giant digimon's face. It didn't hurt him but it blinded MarineDevimon. He staggered around blindly wavering his tentacles and swatting some Vilemon and a couple of Devidramon. Mummymon and Arukenimon formed a giant rope between them made out of web and bandages. MarineDevimon tripped over the line and fell on to some Tuskmon and some Darktryannomon with a great thud. The courtyard was in chaos!  
"Come on let's get into the castle!" Shouted Wizardmon as he ran into the castle.  
The rest of the digimon followed him.  
Meanwhile DarkWarGreymon had lured the large group of flying digimon a few hundred yards away from the castle. It was time to stop running and start fighting. He turned towards his pressures and did his Black Tornado spin attack at them. He plowed through and destroyed half of his pressures. The remaining attackers quickly regrouped. The remaining Devidramon surrounded BlackWarGreymon and charged him. At the last possible moments he formed a giant tornado and sucked the attackers in and hurled them at the other digimon. The attack took out the Devidramon, the Vilemon, and the Bakemon out. The SkullStatmon and Phontomon charged forward with their weapons. Four of the Phontomon managed to get their chains around BlackWarGreymon's arms and legs. BlackWarGreymon managed to kick the chains off his legs. He grabbed the two on his arms and started twirling the two Phantomon around as make shift weapons. He whirled them around and slammed them into the other Phantommon and a couple of the SkullStatmon. When he was done he dropped his make shift weapons. The Phantomon dropped to the ground. Only three SkullStatmon remained. They looked nervous. Then they let out a roar and charged. BlackWarGreymon smashed his claws though two of them and then he smashed them together with the third one in the middle. The digimon disintegrated. BlackWarGreymon turned and flew back to the castle to join the rest of the team.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Orbs

7 Digimon  
Chapter 12 The Orbs  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

Wizardmon and the others ran down the hallway of the castle. They were looking for the DigiDeston. They hoped there little stunt in the courtyard wouldn't attract MaloMyotismon or Daemon to their presence any time soon.

Meanwhile in the throne MaloMyotismon was still trying to think of some kind of gruesome way to kill the captured DigiDeston and their digimon. Daemon, LadyDevimon, and IceDevimon were in the room with him. A beat looking Phantomon came staggering in. The four digimon turned slightly startled.  
"My lord! The courtyard is in chaos! A strange black digimon attacked the walls and flew away! A bunch of the guards went after it. Then some other digimon who were already in the courtyard started attacking us and sets some fires! They even managed to make MarineDevimon fall down!" Said the Phantomon.  
"We're are the digimon who were in the courtyard and started attacking and setting fires?" Demanded MaloMyotismon.  
"I don't know. They might have slipped into the castle in all the confusion." Said the Phantomon.  
"Blast! IceDevimon. LadyDevimon. Find these intruders. I want them destroyed or captured what ever works. Just go deal with them." Ordered MaloMyotismon.  
The two digimon nodded and left.  
"I'm going to go to the dungeon to make sure those intruders aren't here to rescue our prisoners." Said Daemon as he phased through the floor leaving MaloMyotismon alone.

The rescue team found themselves in a large room. They looked and saw some stairs leading down.  
"Those must lead to the dungeon. The DigiDeston are probably down there. Come let's go." Said Wizarmon.  
The team rushed to the stairs. Just when they were fixing to go down a wall of ice formed blocking the way.  
"Oh. I'm afraid your not going anywhere." Said IceDevimon as he appeared from the shadows with a bunch of Bakemon behind him.  
"I agree. You've caused us quite a bit of trouble." Said LadyDevimon as she appeared from the shadows with a bunch of Vilemon behind her.  
The team was surrounded. They took battle stances.  
"Me and Mummymon will handle LadyDevimon and IceDevimon." Said Arukenimon.  
"Ok will handle the small fries." Said DemiDevimon.  
They rushed forward.

Mummymon shot a burst from his gun, but IceDevimon blocked it with an ice shield. Mummymon flung his bandages at IceDevimon, but he just froze and shattered the bandages. IceDevimon formed a giant ice ball and threw it at Mummymon. It collided and sent him flying into a wall.

Arukenimon shot some web at LadyDevimon, but LadyDevimon slashed it to shreds with her claws. She flew right at Arukenimon. Arukenimon threw a punch, but LadyDevimon easily dodged it and slammed into Arukenimon and sent her flying into a wall.

The rest of the team wasn't having much luck either. They fought bravely but they were vastly out numbered. DemiDevimon was firing his darts like crazy, but a Vilemon got behind him and knocked him to the ground. Pumpkinmon and Gotusmon were firing pumpkins and rocks at the enemy, but the Bakemon broke through with their Zombie Claws and sent them crashing into a wall. Wizardmon was the only one left standing. He was keeping the enemy back with his lightning, but it wouldn't last long.  
"How pathetic. They only managed to get this far with luck." Said IceDevimon.  
"Come let's go to the dungeon and tell Daemon what happened. I'm sure the guards here and the incoming reinforcements can easily deal with them." Said LadyDevimon.  
They flew to the ice wall. IceDevimon waved his hands and a opening appeared in the ice. They flew through it and the ice immediately closed back up. Wizardmon heard some noise and turned to see a group of SkullStatmon and Phontomon come into the room. It looked like all hope was lost. Then Wizardmon remembered Azulongmon's orbs.  
"Use the orbs!" He shouted at Mummymon as he pulled out his orb.  
Mummymon did the same thing. They crushed the orbs. All the rescue team members started glowing. Mummymon and Arukenimon were pulled together into a ball of light. Wizardmon, DemiDevimon, Pumpkinmon, and Gotsumon were dragged together into a ball of light. It was DNA Digiolution! The ball of light that surrounded Mummymon and Arukenimon disappeared. In their place stood a new digimon. It had the body of Mummymon with four long spider legs sticking out of it's back. The spider legs had tiny guns at the end of them. The new digimon had one eye, long hair and two horns.  
"I'm MummyKenimon!" Shouted the new digimon.  
The ball that surrounded Wizardmon, DemiDevimon, Pumpkinmon, and Gotusmon disappeared. In their place stood a new digimon. It had the body of Wizardmon with two arms make out of stones. The arms still had Wizardmon's gloves on them and welded his staff. The digimon had two blue bat wings sticking out of it's back. On it's belt it had a couple of axes tucked in along with some small grinning jack-o-lantern.  
"I'm Halloweenmon!" Said the new digimon.  
The digimon guards looked at the two new digimon in confusion then decided to charge. MummyKenimon fired all his guns and took out several Bakemon and Vilemon. Then he shot some web and bandages at a Phantomon and hurled the guard at a couple of SkullStatmon.  
Halloweenmon pulled out of his axes and hurled it at some SkullStatmon.  
"Ax Crusher!" He shouted.  
The ax became ginormous and smashed the SkullStatmon. Halloweenmon threw one of his jack-o-lanterns at a group of Phantomon.  
"Jack-O-Lanter Surprise!" He shouted.  
The jack-o-lantern exploded in a big flash. Lightning, axes, darts, and rocks. Went flying everywhere. Hitting the group of Phantomon. In a matter of minutes the guards were either destroyed or knocked out.  
"Come on we got to get to the dungeon!" Shouted Wizardmon as he and MummyKenimon smashed through the ice barrier and went down the stairs to the dungeon.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue and Payback

7 Digimon  
Chapter 13 Rescue and Payback  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

The rescue team went down the stairs to the dungeon. When they got there they saw a large cell with all the DigiDestoned chained up. In front of the cells were Daemon, LadyDevimon, and IceDevimon. Daemon was lightly clapping.  
"My. My. It appears we underestimated you. You all did a DNA Evolution. That was quite unexpected. But I'm afraid you will go no further." Said Daemon.  
IceDevimon and LadyDevimon flew at the team. MummyKenimon fired a burst from it's guns and sent LadyDevimon flying. Halloweenmon shot a burst of lightning and sent IceDevimon flying. Daemon just glared at the rescue team.  
"If you want something done right do it yourself." He said as he approached the team.

Meanwhile outside the castle BlackWarGreymon had just arrived. He did his Black Tornado attack and went through the roof like a drill. He continued on his way like this through several floors.

In the dungeon MummyKenimon and Halloweenmon were throwing everything they had at Daemon. MummyKenimon fired blast from his guns and shot webs and bandages at Daemon. Daemon blocked the blast and incinerated the webs and bandages. Halloweenmon threw lightning, axes, and his exploding jack-o-lanterns at Daemon. Daemon blocked the lightning and the exploding jack-o-lanterns and he sliced the axes in half.  
"Nice try. Your both at a high level. But your no match for me." Said Daemon as he waved his hand and sent the two digimon crashing into a wall. "It's time to end this." He said as an enormous fire ball appeared in his hands.  
Before he could do anything though BlackWarGreymon came smashing in through the celling still doing his Black Tornado. Daemon eyes widen in shock as the Black Tornado came racing down towards him.  
"What!?" He screamed as the Black Tornado slammed down on top of him.  
BlackWarGreymon stood onto of Daemon.  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I guess you use Azulongmon's gifts. That's good. I'll take care of this cloaked clown for you." He said as he picked up Daemon.  
"Unhand me!" Said Daemon.  
"Sure thing." Said BlackWarGreymon as he threw Daemon and sent him smashing through several walls and flew after him.  
Halloweenmon and MummyKeniamon entered the cell. Halloweenmon pulled out the glowing potion and started administrating to the DigiDeston. In the dream world a bright light appeared in everyone's dream. The nightmares let out a scream and faded away. The DigiDeston regained their confidence and woke up. They looked around the dungeon and at their rescuers.  
"Who are you guys?" Asked Davis.  
"Wizardmon! It you!" Cried Gatomon as she ran up and hugged Halloweenmon.  
"Yes it is though I've DNA evolved with some other digimon." Said Halloween. "You all were captured by MaloMyostimon and Daemon. Azulongmon resurrected me, DemiDevimon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon to rescue you." He explained.  
The DigiDeston thanked their rescuers.  
"I'm afraid your not going anywhere." Said IceDevimon as he and LadyDevimon got to their feet and approached everyone.  
Halloweenmon and MummyKenimon got ready to attack. But T.K. and Kari stepped up with their digimon partners.  
"You guys take it easy." Said T.K.  
"Yeah will take these guys on. You've done enough. Besides I think it's time for a little bit of payback." Said Kari.  
They digivoled their digimon into Angemon and Angewomon. They charged the evil digimon. IceDevimon swiped at Angemon with one of his claws. Angemon blocked the swipe with his staff and punched IceDevimon in the face. IceDevimon backed up and shot a bunch of ice cycles at Angemon. Angemon twirled his staff around and shattered all the ice cycles. IceDevimon got real furious and formed a giant ice cycle and hurled it at Angemon. Angemon stood calmly and pointed his fist at the on coming ice cycle.  
"Hand of Fate!" He shouted as his hand glowed and beam shot out destroying the ice cycle and going through IceDevimon's chest.  
The evil digimon fell to it's knees and screamed.  
"Nnnnnoooooooo!" Screamed IceDevimon as he exploded into a bunch of data.  
Angewomon and LadyDevimon were going out one another. They were locked together. Angewomon slammed LadyDevimon into a wall. LadyDevimon swiped out with her claws and let some scars on Angewomens shoulder. Angewomon staggered back. LadyDevimon took another swing with her claws at Angewoman. Angewoman ducked the blow and slammed her fist into LadyDevimon's face and sent her flying towards the wall. Angewomon formed a bow with her energy and launched an arrow.  
"Celestial Arrow!" She shouted.  
The arrow hit LadyDevimon in the chest.  
"Aaaaauuuuuuu!" She screamed as she exploded into a bunch of data.  
Everyone cheered.  
"Now that's done lets go help BlackWarGreymon with Daemon." Said T.K.  
Everyone left the dungeon in search of BlackWarGreymon and Daemon.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 The Cloak is Off

7 Digimon  
Chapter 14 The Cloak is Off  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

The team found BlackWarGreymon locked in combat with Daemon in a large chamber. Daemon threw a fire ball at BlackWarGreymon sending him flying into a wall by the DigiDeston. Daemon saw the team.  
"Oh so glad you could join use. I have a very special treat for you. I'm going to show you all my true face." Laughed Daemon.  
Daemon took off his cloak. Everybody gasped. Daemon had black reddish fur, purplish skin, nasty red claws on his hands, nasty red talons on his feet, black spiky hair, and an evil twisted demonic face with fangs.  
"What do you think? Is it not terrifying? You should be terrified. This is the last thing you'll ever see. The true face of evil!" Laughed Daemon.  
Angemon, Angewoman, and BlackWarGreymon charged forward. Angemon swung his staff, but Daemon caught the blow in his claw slammed Angemon into BlackWarGreymon. They collapsed in a heap. Daemon walked over and picked BlackWarGreymon up by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Angewoman shot a Celestial Arrow into Daemon's shoulder. He staggered back and glared at her. He came charging at her. MummyKenimon and Halloweenmon shot at him with their guns and lightning. Daemon blocked the attacks and glared at the two of them.  
"You are quite a nuisance." He said.  
Angewoman fired another arrow at Daemon face, but Daemon easily caught it mere inches from his face.  
"Nice try, but that won't work on me twice." Said Daemon as he snapped the arrow.  
Tai and Matt realized their friends needed help. They digivoled their digimon into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. T.K. digivoled his digimon Angemon into MagnaAngemon. The three digimon charged in. WarGreymon and MetalGarurmon opened up with some energy attacks. Daemon dodged them and grabbed them with his physic powers and hurled them towards MummyKenimon and Halloweenmon. They crashed in a heap. MagnaAngemon rushed forward with his sword and slashed Daemon's chest. A huge scar appeared down Daemon's chest and he let out a scream of pain. He grabbed MagnaAngemon and hurled him at Angewoman. They collapsed in a heap. All the digimon staggered to their feet.  
"Your pathetic! You can't beat me! Just submit and I'll kill you all quickly!" Laughed Daemon.  
"We will never surrender to you!" Shouted WarGreymon as he turned to his team. "We have to work together to beat this guy!" He said.  
The rest of the digimon nodded in agreement. Halloweenmon threw one of his exploding jack-o-lanterns at Daemon it exploded into a flash of light and blinded Daemon. He staggered around blindly and shot fire balls. MetaGarurmon, MummyKenimon, Angewoman launched energy attacks simultaneously at the blinded Daemon. They hit and sent him flying into a wall. He staggered to his feet and sent them flying with his physic powers. He heard some noise from behind him and turned to see WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon rushing towards him. Before he could do anything they both uppercutted him with their claws and sent him flying. He crashed into a wall and bounced off it and landed on the floor.  
"You think you can stop me with your team work? Ha! I don't think so! I'm invincible there's no way you could ever possible defeat me!" Shouted Daemon as he staggered to his feet.  
"There's a first time for everything." Said the voice of MagnaAngemon from behind.  
Daemon turned to see that MagnaAngemon was forming his Gate of Destiny attack. Daemon's eyes widen in horror as a glowing portal appeared and started sucking in air. Daemon felt himself being pulled towards the the portal he quickly drove he talons into the stone floor. He stated to form a giant fiery ball of energy.  
"That won't work on me! I'll destroy you all here and now! Then conquer the Human World and the Digital World! Now die!" He shouted as he threw the giant fire ball.  
The rest of the digimon combined their attacks into one giant ball of energy. They hurled it at the giant fire ball. The two balls of energy collided and pushed against one another. They seemed to be evenly matched. Then Daemon's fire ball started pushing forward and gaining ground.  
"You see! Even with your powers combined you no match for me! Ha! Ha!" Laughed Daemon.  
"Come on guys we got to put more energy into this attack!" Shouted WarGreymon.  
All the digimon focused more energy into the attack. The ball of energy stopped being pushed back and started pushing forward. The fire ball spluttered and exploded from the huge amounts of energy from the digimon's energy ball. The ball continued own wards and smashed into Daemon and sent him flying towards the Gate of Destiny.  
"Noooo! This can't be happening! This is impossible! I'm the mighty Daemon I can't be beaten by some messily children and their digimon! I'm supposed to win! Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu!" Screamed Daemon as he went through the Gate of Destiny.  
The Gate of Destiny closed and vanished. The team cheered and congratulated one another. They had defeated Daemon, now they had to deal with MaloMyotismon.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Final Battle

7 Digimon  
Chapter 15 Final Battle.  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

The team decided to split up. The members who fought Daemon along with Davis, Ken and their digimon would go fight MaloMyotismon. Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Yolie, Cody, and their digimon would go take on the army. The team went their separate ways. The DigiDeston who were going to fight the army digivoled their digimon into MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, Garudamon, Aquilamon, and Ankylomon. They raced towards the courtyard. The courtyard was still in chaos, but things were starting to get back under control. MarineDevimon was helping put out some fires when he heard the castle doors open. He turned to see the DigiDeston's digimon come flying out. Zudmon tackled MarineDevimon and they went flying into the lake. Garudamon, Aquilamon, and MegaKabuterimon flew out and started attacking the Devidramon. Lillymon and Ankylomon attacked the Darktryannomon and the Tuskmon. The Vilemon, Bakemon, Phantomon, and SkullStatmon. Just stood their shocked as the heroes easily took out a bunch of their forces. They heard a sound from the lake and turned to see Zudamon and MarineDevimon locked in combat. MarineDevimon had a couple of his tentacles wrapped around Zudamon's throat. Zudamon grunted and with a great jerk slammed his hammer into MarineDevimon's head. MarineDevimon released his grip and Zudamon slammed his hammer into MarineDevimon again. MarineDevimon fell to the ground and burst into data. That did it for the soldiers. They flew into the sky and fled away from the castle. Zudamon joined Lillymon and Ankylomon in fighting the Darktryannomon and the Tuskmon.  
"I hope the rest of the team is doing ok." Said Cody.

The rest of the team had made it to MalMyotismon's throne room. The evil digimon sat in his throne and smiled wickedly at the team.  
"So you escaped and you defeated Daemon. It does not matter for I'll be the one who destroys you!" Shouted MaloMyotismon.  
He looked at the members of the rescue team.  
"Hm. I see some familiar faces here. Are you all back for revenge?" He asked as he stood up from his throne.  
"Maybe we are." Said MummyKeniamon.  
"We came to rescue our friends and put an end to you." Said Halloweenmon.  
Ken and Davis DNA evolved their digimon into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.  
"We're taking you down for good MaloMyotismon!" Shouted Davis.  
The team charged. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon charged first. MaloMyotismon shot his claws out into the two digimon and sent them flying. MagnaAngemon appeared from behind MaloMyotismon and tried to slash him with his sword. MaloMyotismon's tail wiped up and swatted MagnaAngemon. MetaGarurmon came charging in from the side. MaloMyotismon viscously kicked him away. Angewoman came charging in from the side. MalMyotismon simply slapped her with his claws and sent her away. Imperialdramon came charging forward MalMyotismon fired some energy blast from his two extra mouths and sent them flying.  
"Hahahaha! This the most fun I've had in a long time! I'm finally going have my revenge! Then I will conquer the Human World and the Digital World!" Laughed MaloMyotismon.  
An energy blast and an exploding jack-o-lantern hit him from behind. He turned to see MummyKeniamon and Halloweenmon.  
"Let see who you really are." Said MaloMyotismon as he slammed his claws into them.  
The two digimon broke up into their original forms. Wizardmon, DemiDevimon, Pumpkinmon, Gotusmon, Mummymon, and Arukenimon lay before MaloMyostimon.  
"We'll if it isn't some of my old henchmen." Said MaloMyotismon.  
"Hey boss can I ask you something?" Asked DemiDevimon.  
"What?" Asked MaloMyotismon as he leaded his head down towards the digimon.  
"Why did you destroy all of us?" Asked DemiDevimon.  
"Some of you were traitors and some of you served your purpose. I don't keep useless henchmen around and if I do it's only for my amusement." Said MaloMyotismon.  
"We'll that explains a lot. Hey boss lean in closer i have a gift for you." Said DemiDevimon.  
"Oh are you trying to get in my good graces? How pathetic. But any how show me your gift." Said MaloMyotismon.  
"Here you go you jerk! I hope you enjoy it!" Shouted DemiDevimon as he threw a dart right into MaloMyotismon's eye!  
MaloMyotismon screamed in pain. The other digimon by DemiDevimon fired their own attacks into MalMyotismon's eyes. MaloMyotismon leaped up screaming and rubbing his eyes. The other digimon moved into attack. MetaGarurmon froze MaloMyotismon's legs with ice. MaloMyotismon looked down confused MagnaAngemon came in and sliced off his tail.  
"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu!" Screamed MaloMyotismon as his tail fell to the ground thrashing.  
Angewoman fired some arrows into MaloMyotismon. He screamed in pain. He glared at Angewoman and opened up his two mouthed to fire an energy blast. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon came charging in with their Terra Storm and their Black Tornado attacks. They tore through the energy blast and tore right through MaloMyotismon's two extra mouths.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu!" Screamed MaloMyotismon as he fell to the ground.  
"Time for this to end." Said Imperialdramon as he pulled out his Giga Crusher.  
The cannon charged up. MaloMyotismon looked up horrified.  
"I was supposed to win this time! I don't understand I come back strong and stronger with more evil plans and yet I lose time and time again! What gives you all this power and strength to keep moving and wining?!" Shouted MaloMyotismon.  
"It's two things you greatly lack friendship and hope." Said Tai. "Without those all the power in the world means nothing. You treated those who were loyal to with out any respect and you betrayed them by destroying them. Your own actions led you to your defeat." He said.  
MaloMyotismon stared stunned as Tai's words sunk in. Then the Giga Crusher fired and hit him.  
"Nnnnnnnnnooooooooo! Not again! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu!" Screamed MaloMyotismon as he was deleted.  
The group cheered in victory. They had won. They went to go tell the rest of the team what happened.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Reunions and Goodbyes

7 Digimon  
Chapter 16 Reunions and Goodbyes  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon this is just a story for fun.

The teams met up and combined their powers to destroy the castle. They stood in the woods and watched it burn. The team was getting together with old friends and making peace with old enemies. Kari and Gotamon were hugging Wizardmon.  
"I can't believe your back! I've missed you so much! Seeing you again alive brings me great joy!" Cried Gotamon.  
"Thanks for coming to our rescue. You saved use yet again." Said Kari.  
"You two our my dead friends. I will always come to help you out. Your both very important to me." Said Wizardmon.  
Matt, T.K., Patamon, and Gabumon were catching up with their old friends Pumpkinmon and Gotusmon.  
"It's great to see you guys again." Said T.K.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry were sorry we couldn't save you guys from getting killed all those years ago." Said Matt.  
"Hey don't be a downer. We forgive you. You avenged us." Said Pumkinmon.  
"Yeah don't be a downer. Lets go have some ice cream." Said Gotsumon.  
They laughed and promise to get ice cream soon  
Patamon and DemiDevimon were staring at one another intensely. Then DemiDevimon stuck out his and Patmon stuck one of his legs and they shook.  
"I can't believe that you helped rescue use and defeat MaloMyotismon." Said Patamon. "You've really changed. I forgive you." He said.  
"Hey thanks. I know I was a real jerk back then. But now I'm on your side and it feels pretty good to fight on a side that actual cares about." Said DemiDevimon.  
The two digimon made peace. Ken, Arukenimon, and Mummymon starred at one another.  
"Thanks for rescuing us guys." Said Ken as he stuck he hand out.  
Arukenimon shook Ken's hand.  
"Your welcome." She said.  
Mummymon shook Ken's hand.  
"Your welcome." He said.  
They made peace.  
BlackWarGreymon was hanging out with Augmon.  
"What are you thinking?" Asked Augmon.  
"I'm thinking it feels good to be part of team." Said BlackWarGreymon.  
"Yeah it does feel good to be a part of a team." Said Augmon.  
"For most of my life I've been a loner. Then I died in combat. I got resurrected joined a team and came and rescued you guys. It feels good to have team mates you can rely on." BlackWarGreymon said as he watched all his other team mates hang with the DigiDeston.  
After a while. The DigiDeston said their goodbyes and promises to see everyone again in the future. The seven digimon returned to Azulongmon's castle. They were heroes now. The worlds were at peace.

The End.


End file.
